The World Begins With Ouran
by Lunarrox
Summary: Our favorite teens will meet the famous Ouran gang. Takes place after the game. I know this summary sucks be friendly when commentating. New chapters coming soon.
1. Congratulation!

Neku was laying on his Bed while listening to his music. After a while his mother knocked on the door and came in. '' Honey! I have great news!'' She said full of let out a sigh and stood up and took his headphones off. ''What is it? Don't you see that I want to relax?''He asked in a annoyed voice. She ignored him and said happily: ''You won't believe it but the famous Ouran High School send us a letter and it says that you're grades are perfect...Don't you realize! You're a on a better School!''

Neku starred at her and he rememberd that in school there was an entrance test for this school but he never thought that he actually passed it. '' Well...I guess that's great when will I go?'' He asked cluelessly. '' Right now! And I already packed your suitcase!'' She said in a tone of excitment while handing over his suitcase to him. She took his and and ran downstairs. While ranning out he saw his fahter in the living room smiling at him: Bye son! I'm proud of you!'' He said proudly.

After a 5 minute long sprint they were finally in the car and his mother immediately started the car with a high amount of speed. Neku finaly truly realizing what happened asked his mother: '' But Mum what about my friends? I don't want to lose them!'' She turned around and looked at her son and said in a calming voice: '' Don't worry Neku. The parents of your friends already told me that they're also going to this school so you don't have to worry about them.'' Neku smiled and leaned back in his seat. He was happy that his friends are also coming with him especially Shiki. Since that dreadful game ended he had a crush on her and he couldn't bear the thought to lose her she was just to special for him. Without realizing his mother was watching him with a cheeky smile on her face she knew that he thought about Shiki. Neku blushed and looked out of the window while listening to his music...


	2. Reunion

After Neku finally arrived at the Ouran High School he had to wait for his mother finish talking to the principal. He already had his uniform on and a lot of students were watching him with curiousty while walking pass him. When his mother came out of the principal's office she gave him the keys to his room and then she left all of a sudden with a bright smile on her face. Neku watched her leaving. When he wanted to go to his classroom he bumped into someone. '' Hey! Watch out were you goi-'' He choked on his words when he realized that it was Shiki that he accidently bumped into. '' Neku! I knew that you would come! I'm happy to see you!'' She said will she was holding Mr. Mew tightly. He insteadly started to blush.

She looked cute with her brown hair with a skull Hairclip in it. And her new glasses looked perfect on her...there was only one problem...she was wearing a boy uniform. He cleared his throat and asked: '' Shiki...I'm happy to see you too...but why you are wearing a boy uniform?''. She smiled and said: ''Well you see Neku, the girl uniform looks in my opinion stupid so I told the principal that I wanted a boy uniform.'' He nodded and agreed with her because for him these uniforms for girls reminded him of huge yellow balloons with ribbons on them.

Both of them flinched when they heard a familiar voice coming towards them: '' Hey! Watcha' doin' here? Ready to go class?'' It was Beat with a huge smile on his face and his little sister Rhyme following him. '' Beat! Rhyme! I'm glad you managed to get here.'' said in a positive voice. Both of them wore the boys uniform but they still had they skull hats on. He didn't wanted to ask about that Rhyme wore a boy uniform too because he knew that these two didn't have a rich family so it was only naturally that they would wear both the same. '' Yeah, Beat barely made it but he pulled himself togehter and passed the exam. Our parents were really happy about that.'' spoke Rhyme in a polite manner.

Beat laughed and patted her shoulder. Shiki was looking at her watch and said: ''Well it's good to see you both of you here but we should really hurry up. Because class is going to start soon. All of them were running down the hallway and finally reaching their classroom were a teacher was waiting for them. She lead the group in and said: '' Good morning class. Let's greet our new Students here.'' The class said hello as one union. After that the teacher told the group to introduce themself. The first one was Neku: '' Hello,...my name is Neku Sakuraba.'' He walked to a nearby seat and sat down while holding onto his headphones.

The students started to whisper something about him but he couldn't understand them quite well so he didn't care. The second one was Shiki: '' Hello, my name is Shiki Misaki and that little cutie is Mr. Mew.'' After everyone was surprised to hear that she was a girl and that she has a stuffed animal named Mr. Mew she sat down on a seat next to Neku's. The last ones were Beat and Rhyme: '' What's up, my name is Beat and I hope none of you will bring me any trouble here because I will show no mercy for ya'.

There was a moment of silence and after a while Rhyme broke the silence and said: Hello, My name is Raimu Baito but you can call me Rhyme and that's my big brother here and I hope we all can be friends.'' Rhyme walked to an empty seat between to redheaded twins and sat down. When she sat down these two twins grinned widely. Beat saw this and seat down on a nearby seat were he could watch these two closely for him these twins were suspicous as hell. And what pissed him even more off that he heard the other students whispering something about '' look at those street rats'' and something like that. When class started everyone was silent and Beat continued watching his sister and these readheads...

**Lunarrox: Geez...I hope that I made everything right. I shouldn't write something when I'm tired. But anyway I'm not sure what I should do about Joshua...I mean you all know the end of the game so I'm not sure...maybe you have some ideas for me?**


	3. The Hitachii Twins & Rhyme

When class was over Rhyme took her bag and left the room. Her next lessons on her scedule was science. As she walked out she didn't realize that two readheades twins were following her.

?: ''Hey Kaoru!''

Kaoru: Yes brother Hikaru?''

Hikaru: ''Did yo see that new cute girl in class?''

Kaoru: '' Well she sat right between us...how could I not see her? ''

Hikaru: Geez...Kaoru we have no time for sarcasm! Don't you see that she could be our new toy?''

Kaoru: '' Well yes...and I'm sure it would be fun...but what about her brother? ''

Hikaru: ' Forget about him! He's not here right knew he has math right know! So what do you say?''

Kaoru smiled and nodded and so both of them followed her into the science room. When class began the teacher asked who wants to work with Rhyme. '' We want! We want!'' screamed both of them in a hysterical voice. The teacher let out a sigh and agreed.

When both of them sat next to her they regocnized that the other girls in class are watching Rhyme with jealousy in they're eyes. Both of them grinned and asked Rhyme: ...'' So Rhyme...what brings you here anyway...I mean this school is for rich and intelligent people...and you seem to be far more than that and why are you wearing a boy uniform anyway...you could go on a better school then the Ouran High.'' When they were done talking both of them put they're arms around her shoulders and then they were waiting for her reaction.

While she was holding two glasses with chemical substances in them she looked up and put a soft smile on her face and said: '' Well actually me and my brother aren't that rich...actually our family is rather normal than rich but tha's okay. I'm happy to be here and I'm sure this is a great place and all and I don't even care that I wear a boy uniform I even like that uniform much better...and besides my brother and my friends are here...and when all people are that nice as you both are...then I'm sure that this a great school.''

Kaoru started to blush heavily and walked out of the classroom. ''...SO KAWAIIIIII!'', screamed Kaoru while everyone was looking surprised at the closed door. Hikaru let out a sigh and put his and on his face and mumbled: '' That idiot...well I need to say that was cute...but...geez Kaoru...'' When he looked at Rhyme she smiled at him and asked him if he can help her with the chemicals.

He blushed and was trying with alot of hesitation to fill the green chemical to fill into the glass with the blue chemical. But he got distracted by Rhyme who was just looking at him with a smile on her face. *Poof* The chemicals exploded and his face was full of ash. After a while Kaoru came back and saw his brothers face and started instantly to laugh. While both of them were arguing Rhyme let out a soft laughter which causes both of them to stop and laugh with her. When class was over the three of them got out and the twins handed over a letter to Rhyme. '' ..Ouran High School Host Club?...What kind of club is that she asked them clueless. Both of them just grinned and said: '' Well...why don't you just go there and see for yourself?'' and with that both of them left and leaving clueless Rhyme behind.


	4. Neku & Tamaki

Neku was walking down the hallways on his way to his history class. But on his way he bumped into someone and fell down. When he looked up he saw a blonde guy...maybe older than him. Neku was filled with anger and said: '' WHAT THE HELL! Watch where you going I mean-'' He got interrupted by this boy who was smiling widely. '' You must be Neku Sakuraba right? I'm glad to finally meet you! Oh and don't forget my name! I'm the King Tamaki from the Ouran Host club. But I'm sure you know that already.''

When he was done talking Neku saw a picture of roses behind him. '' What the hell...I swear there were some roses in the backround...no Neku focuse there is a wierd guy standing right before you shouldn't lose your mind.'' He though to himself. ...'' Say, who are you again?'' asked Neku cluelessly. Tamaki tripped out of dissapointment and fell on the ground. '' What's wrong with me? I'm the king right...everybody should know me..' said Tamaki in a depressed tone while laying on the floor.

Neku let out a sigh and helped him to stand up. When Tamaki got up he looked at Neku's headphones closely and said: '' Why are you wearing them? They don't suit your outfit very well...and besides they're out of fashion.'' Neku got angry and just walked past him. '' Wait! Neku come back! It's not my fault that you're not as beautiful as me!'' screamed Tamaki histerical. Neku turned around and yelled at him: '' You know what prissy boy! You are annoying as hell! I mean...not everybody must be ,,gorgeous'' like you! The personality is the important thing of human!'' Tamaki started to laugh and said: '' Neku Sakuraba...you passed my test.''

Neku looked at him cluelessly and didn't quite understand what's going on. '' Well you see Neku the Ouran Host Club might need some new members and I thought you could become a new member.'' before he continued talking he put his right arm around his shoulders. He could hear Neku grumbling something like: '' Don't touch me get away from me you freak.'' He laughed and said: Well I'm sure somebody like you would be perfect for our club...I mean the girls would love you!'' Neku started to think about Shiki. He wondered if he could impress her that way. He snapped out of his thoughts and left Tamaki behind. The last thing that he heard from Tamaki was: '' Don't worry you don't need to! It was just a question! Maybe we could become friends? See you next time!''

Neku shook is head and hoped that he wouldn't see him again anytime soon.

**Lunarrox: Actually...I don't like this chapter very much...**


	5. Shiki, Honey & Mori

Shiki was standing around in the cooking classrom waiting for her two cooking partners. She was kind of annoyed because she didn't even knew their names or even how they look like. After a while of boredom and annoyance the cooking teacher talked to her and said: '' Mrs. Misaki these are your teampartners for this lessons Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka''.

When she left Shiki introduced herself: Hello, my name is Shiki Misaki...and your names are?'' The blonde one jumped down from the black haired one down and said: '' Hi Shiki! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and that calm guy right next to me is Takashi Morinozuka. But you can call us just Honey and Mori. Mori nodded silently in approval and shook Shiki's hand. Shiki saw Honey's plush bunny and said out of excitement: '' Oh my, what a cute bunny you have. You know Honey I have a little friend too you know.'' She pulled out of her school bag Mr. Mew and showed him Honey. Honey's eyes widened and out of happiness he rolled around on the floor and said: '' Yay! Mr. Bunny has now a friend! Mr. Bunny has now a friend!''

Mori picked him silenty up and gave him the recipe for bread. Honey quickly started to work. Shiki wanted to help him but Mori stopped her and said: '' He has to do it alone.'' Shiki looked at him confused. Before she couldn't say something Honey ran to her and gave her a loaf of bread. She looked at him in confusion and said: '' How- how did you do that? I mean you just started right...how can you be so fast? Honey laughed and explained to her that Mori gave him some extra lessons in cooking and that he really wanted to try it in school.

Shiki just nooded and didn't say a thing. Honey looked so happy that she didn't want to discuss about it. Mori looked at her and patted her head. Shiki slightly blushed and asked in nervous tone why he's doing that. Honey just smiled and answered: '' Don't worry Mori just likes you! He isn't very talkative but he is a really nice guy and he wants to be befriended with you.'' Shiki smiled and looked up to see Mori's face and said: '' Mori you seem to be pretty nice so...of course I want to be you friend.'' Mori smiled and said: '' The Ouran Host Club.'' Shiki turned around to Honey and asked: '' What's that supposed to mean Honey?'' Honey smiled widely and said: '' Well, you see we wanted to invite you to the Ouran Host club together with your friends.'' The school bell rang and Mori and Honey were quickly leaving without any further explanation. Shiki tried to stop the but too late. They were already gone. Shiki took her bag and was about to leave in hope to find one of her friends. '' Maybe they know something that I don't know.'' She thought to herself while walking down the hallways.


	6. Beat & Haruhi

Beat was sitting in class waiting for is math lesson to be over. He was really nervous because he knew that these readheaded twins were following his little sister. It was driving him crazy.

While he was shaking in anger he didn't recognize that a very ''feminine'' looking boy was watching. '' Excuse me...you must be Beat right...are you okay?'' (He) said in a quite unsure tone. Beat looked around and said in a angry voice: '' What do you want? I don't have time for you!'' The '' feminine '' boy let out a sigh and introduce himself: '' Well my name is Haruhi Fujioka but just can call me Haruhi...and about you sister don't worry she will be fine.'' '' Man! just shut up already! I'm ain't in the mood for yah- wait whaaat? What do you know about Rhyme? If you don't tell me then I have to beat the crap out of ya!''

Haruhi flinched and said: '' You see the twins may be a little bit let's just say cheeky but they are nice persons so you shouldn't worry about them...besides if they didn't gave her the letter to the Host club than it should be fine...wait no they gave her the letter...sorry.''

The class bell rang and Beat grabbed Haruhi by his neck and yelled: '' WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS THIS HOST CLUB! AND WHERE THE HELL IS IT?'' Haruhi answered in a scared tone: '' It's the music room number 3 but it's not that bad it's just-'' Beat let go of Haruhi and ran out of the classroom screaming his sisters name. Haruhi got up and talked to herself: '' Geez, I knew that my mission was to get him to the Host Club but his sister?...These twins can be so difficult sometimes.

**Lunarrox: Geez...The Haruhi is girl but is pretending to be boy made it kind of hard for me to write this properly...And why do my chapters suck so much recently?**


	7. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club

Rhyme was standing before the door of the music room number 3. She came alone because she didn't know where her friends were so she just decided to visit the Host Club alone. She opened the door and rose petals came flying at her. Then she saw the twins standing next to other teens around their age. T

he blonde one who was sitting in a throne said: '' Welcome to the Host Club Rhyme.'' Out of confusion she just let out a simply ''Hi'' and was looking around in curousity. The blonde one stood up and walked towards her while introducing everyone to her: '' Well Rhyme, My name is Tamaki, the silent one is Mori and with him is Honey, the one with the glasses is Kyōya and finally our '' feminine boy here is Haruhi...and the twins...well you know them already.'' Rhyme was for no reason quite embarrassed. She started to blush heavily she wasn't used to a situation like this.

Tamaki knelt down to be as tall as she is and said: '' You see in this club we love to entertain the rich girls with our presence but you are an exception. Because you'r visiting in here will make the Host Club more famous and- '' ''He's just interested because you are an average girl and I told him that the Host Club would get more money if average girls would came to visit.'' said Kyoya to interrupt him. The rest of the group started to laugh while Tamaki was hysterical screaming at Kyoya.

Rhyme started to chuckle and said: '' You sure are a funny group.'' Kyoya looked at her and replied: '' Well Rhyme...have you decided yet?...I mean wich one of us do you want to talk with?'' Before she could answer the question the twins already took her and sat her down at their table.

The rest of the group nodded and were now paying attention to the other girls in the club. '' So...Rhyme how is it going? Do you want tea or someting?'' the twins said in union. She just smiled and asked: '' Well there is one thing I don't understand...why are you doing this anyway?'' They both looked at her and answered: '' Well, since we work here we made some friends and now were are popular...and it's fun.'' Kaoru leaned closer to her and said: '' And besides it's much more fun when you're here...it's such a shame that I heard a rumor that somebody likes you already..'' Rhyme blushed but was confused at the same time...she didn't understand the last part...a rumor that somebody likes her already? Before she could ask any questions she got interrupted by a very familiar voice: '' Rhyyymmmeee!'' yelled Beat while crashing trough the door and tripping into the room. While he was trying to get up Haruhi was talking to herself saying out loud: '' I knew that this was a bad idea!''


	8. The former Composer

When Beat woke up he saw Rhyme and his other friends talking to the members of the Host Club. '' So...this Host club is like a...let's just say a coffee shop and you are here to impress some girls?'' Neku asked in confusion. The twins looked at him and anwered: '' Well yeah I guess that's right.'' Shiki just smiled and said: '' But I need to say this place looks great! I mean everything in here looks so clean and beautiful.'' Neku smiled while watching her being all excited and happy. Neku heard a groan and realized that Beat was trying to stand up. '' Hey, buddy is everything alright? We were worried about you.'' asked Neku while trying not to be very sarcastic. Rhyme smiled and approached Beat and hugged him. Beat slightly pulled her away and asked: '' What the hell is going on her and what is this place anyway?'' Tamaki approached him and explained him the whole situation. Beat just nodded he was too tired to get angry again. After a while of silence someone knocked at the door and Kyoya opened the door to greet a tall gray haired teen.

'' JOSHUA!'' screamed Neku. Joshua and laughed and said: '' Well, what did you expect? A school for rich people and I'm not being here...what a silly thought Neku.'' Shiki approached him and asked: '' But you are the composer what about you duties-'' Joshua interrupted her and explained: '' You see Shiki...being a composer can be very boring sometimes...so I went to Mr. H and asked if he might want to be the composer and he accepted. The members of the Host Club were silence and waited for something to happen the twins even started to film the conversation in hope that they would start a fight. '' Anyway where are Honey and Mori? Weren't there here before?'' asked Joshua in curious tone. Tamaki answered that Honey and Mori went for a walk a while ago. Joshua let out a sigh and said: '' Damn...I hope they can deal with Noise..'' Neku snapped and asked: '' WHAT! THE NOISES ARE HERE WHY?'' Beat got angry and wanted to punch Joshua in the face but Joshua just dodged the attack very elegant. '' Well, I didn't send them here on purpose we just had some minor problems to separate the UG and RG but don't worry we are going to fix that.'' Shiki and Rhyme were holding Neku and Beat back before they could do something. While holding Neku Shiki said: '' Neku stop it! We have better things to do! For now let's just help Honey and Mori!'' He agreed and the group dashed out of the room leaving the Ouran gang behind. '' Did just somebody get what was going on?'' asked Hikaru while looking at everyone. Haruhi replied in a confident voice: '' I may not understand what's going on exactly but you heard them. We should help them!'' Everybody nodded and now all of them were on there way to save Honey and Mori.


	9. Hush the Noise

It was sunny outside while Mori and Honey walked around the campus of the school. After a while strange creatures appeared that almost looked like Honey's bunny the only difference was that these creatures had some tribal marks around they're bodies. '' Look Mori! They look so cute can we keep them?'' asked Honey Mori while watching him with dog eyes. '' Don't come near them...they might be dangerous.'' answered Mori with a serious tone in his voice. One of the creatures was trying to attack Honey but he just dodged and kicked it away. '' Bad Bunny! It's time to teach you a lesson!'' said Honey while attacking the creatures with his material-art style with joy. Mori picked up a nearby stick and attacked the creatures with it. More of these monsters started to appear and both of them got tired after a while. '' Don't ya lay a finger on them ya noise!'' Beat slammed some of the noises with his skateboard and made some of them disappear. Soon the others appeared and helped him. Rhyme fought the noise just like Honey with material-art, Shiki used Mr. Mew to fight them and Neku used his pins to summon a circle of fire to destroy them. The Ourang gang at least tried to fight them. But they weren't good in fighting like the others. When the noise finally vanished Joshua approached the gang and said: '' Well done! It was a great idea to give you're powers back.'' Neku got angry and asked him for an explanation. Joshua let out a sigh and answered: '' You see...Neku. Since the game ended everything was peaceful until Megumi Kitaniji came back to life...he fused himself just like Sho with a black taboo noise. But he lost his mind and said that he want to rule the RG and that nobody could stop him. I tried to seal him away...but I failed. I lost most of my powers so I decided the new composer should be Mr. H...and I know he lurks somewhere around this place so I hoped that you might help me.'' The gang looked at him with silence. After a while Tamaki broke the silence and said:

'' I don't know what's going on here...but me and my gang will help you no matter what.'' The Ouran club nodded and gave a smile of approval. The others did the same and so it was decided.

Joshua told all of them that they couldn't tell anybody about that and that they shouldn't do something until he spotted some noise or Megumi himself. They all agreed and went back to their lessons will secretly thinking about a way to defeat Megumi.

**Lunarrox: I know it's sort of...sloppy but I will do my best..The only problem is the Twewy gang still doesn't know anything about Haruhi's secret. Anyway the next chapters will show their events in school instead of erasing the noise those chapters will be continued later on. And it may be possible that I might don't update that often because I want to make another fanfiction while doing this one...and I'm sure a rest from this one might be good for me.**


	10. Connections

Neku was observing Tamaki. He didn't understand why the girls like him that much. He thought his acting was just stupid. But he accepted it because when he thinks about the acting of the twins...yes, Tamaki's was far better. Tamaki approached him and asked: '' What's wrong Neku...jealous?'' he had a wide cheeky grin on his face while asking. Neku got angry and answered: '' NO PRISSY BOY! I just think that your way to impress some girls is just..stupid.'' Tamaki started to laugh and said: '' Well, you see I'm the best! And nobody can change that! Not even these Noises that Joshua was talking about earlier.'' Neku didn't respond to him. Why should he even care? That guy was completly ignoring his comment before. And he shouldn't take the noise that easily. Neku turned around to see Shiki talking to Honey and Mori.

''So why did both of you join this club?'' She asked with a smile on her face. Honey smiled at her answered: '' Well you see, Tamaki promised me that I could do here whatever I want! And Mori my cousin by the way joined me.'' Mori gave a silent nod of approval while patting Honey's head. Shiki smiled and answered: '' Well I guess it's kind of natural that you want to do what you want. Because when I think of how I wasn't able to do things in the past because of my jealousy...'' She spaced out and looked out of the window. Honey wanted to say something but Mori stopped him and whispered: '' You shouldn't interfere...it's the best for her to think about it for awhile. Neku saw this and wanted to do something but he got distracted. He saw Beat having a litte disscusion with the Twins.

'' What do you want us to do anyway? It's not like we we want to interfere them anyway..they look cute together.'' They asked in unison. Beat slammed his fist on the table and answered: '' Yo! Ya' losers. It's about ma' litte sister! I don't want her to be with that snobby wannabe! I don't care whatcha' doing but do something already!'' The twins grinned and leaned over the table to tell him secretly their plan. Neku got confused and looked around the room to see Joshua and Rhyme sitting together at a table drinking tea.

''Is something wrong Rhyme? You look sort of stressed out.'' he asked in confusion. She let out a sigh and answered: '' You see...it kind of bothers me that the Noise are trying to invade the school...and I'm just scared that my friend might get hurt...or that I might get hurt or even worse.

A flashback appeard before her eyes. The memory how she got eaten by the shark noise. Joshua put his hands on her shoulders and spoke in a calming voice: '' Don't worry Rhyme...I will try my best to protect you and you're friends...and you know we're not alone on this quest the ouran gang will help us too.'' She smiled and felt quite happy because of these encouraging words. Neku let out a sigh. Joshua and Rhyme? No wonder Beat is so angry but he was sure that Joshua doesn't want to hurt Rhyme. He flinched because he didn't realize that Haruhi and Kyoya were standing behind him. '' Isn't it wonderful? How we already fell connected to eachother.'' spoke Kyoya in a sarcasting tone. Haruhi let out a sigh and said: '' Don't be so sarcastic Kyoya don't you see that we are annoying Neku?'' Neku started to laug and answered: '' You are sure a funny group...I'm sort of glad that I met you...but you know the danger that we are in right?'' Both of them nodded. Haruhi replied: '' Don't worry we know the danger...we don't really know exactly what's happening but we will surely help you.'' Before Neku could answer the school bell rang and he and his friends left he club. He was happy to see Shiki happy again. But he still was worried about her though. He wanted to talk to her but he needed to go to the music class together with Beat. While walking down the hallways together with Beat he hoped the best for all. He wouldn't want to lose any of them.


	11. Possession

When Neku entered the music room together with Beat he already felt stressed. Because he knew that Beat wanted to kill Joshua and sitting next to him would be terrifying. When he sat down he already could feel that Beat wanted to break some bones. One of the other students stood up and approached Beat saying: '' Hey. I heard that your sister is dating that gray haired- '' Beat punched the boy in the face and flung him through the room. Neku stood up and tried to calm Beat down but he refused to listen. '' SHUT UP MAN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU RIGHT NOW! '' He yelled at Neku while he looking for something to throw. '' Beat stop it! I'm sure Joshua won't hurt Rhyme! I mean...he also gave her a second chance. '' Neku answered in a calm voice.

It was true. Why would the former composer hurt her? It would be pointless. When the teacher finally came in Beat already threw a chair at him. Luckily he dodged the chair but sent Beat to the principal's office. At least thats what he wanted to do before everything froze around them. ( What the hell? ) Neku thought to himself when he looked around. Beat also looked suprised but when Jellyfish Noise appeared around them they immediatly started to fight them. '' Phones! Don't let me down alright! '' Beat spoke while smacking some of the noise with his skateboard. He just nodded and shoot some fireballs at the noise causing them to vanish.

When Beat managed to defeat them they heard a familar laughter. It was Uzuki. '' Well well what do we have here? Ex-players? How boring. '' She spoke in a taunting manner when she entered the room. Neku just starred at her with anger in his eyes. This was the reaper who told him to kill Shiki but something was off about her. Her voice sounded distorted like somebody else was speaking through her. '' WHAT THE HELL? REAPER LADY WHAT'CHA DOING HERE? '' He asked while picking up his skateboard again. She just smiled and answered: ''...May the light save you...'' Neku quickly took Beat's arm and dragged him to the side before she hit him with a fireball. This sentence...only Megumi would say that. He quickly took Beat's skateboard and teleported himself with another pin behind her and hit her with it. She collapsed on the floor and time slowly began to return normal again. They quickly picked her up and ran out of the room. Searching for the other's. They knew that they were also in danger if Megumi can take control of the Reaper's.

**Lunarrox: Yay..I finally updated but it still will take a while to get back into it. I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
